The Prince and the Whipping boy
by Cookies and Cutters
Summary: Matthew knew his life was over ever since he was taken in the castle to become royal whipping boy for Prince Gilbert. Then he wondered why this prince was so damn annoying... and realizes that Gilbert only wanted was affection. He wanted that too. PruCan
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**A/N: **

**Hello, I'm a new uhm… person here at Fanfiction. This is my first published fic, actually though I've been reading here all the time. I'm busy with school XD. I don't own Hetalia, neither The Whipping boy. I was inspired by it. So Yeah. And uhhh... Enjoy...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xOxOxOxO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A long, long time ago, when people still had kings, queens, rooks and Bishops, there lived a young and awesome prince by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was exceptionally brilliant, that he himself decided to stop going to school and would only learn from his personal tutors.

Because of this, he was often annoyed by his friends, mainly the aristocrat-slash-perfectionist Roderich and the Hungarian tomboy Elizabeta (who was quite obsessed with yaoi). And to top it off, his younger brother began ignoring him as often as he would start his soliloquy and would rather spend time with the adorable painter, Feli.

And thus, due to his repressed childhood days and the death of his butler Old Fritz, (who seemed to be the only one capable of understanding him) he became an arrogant, mischievous and narcissistic Prince, who would toy around with the people around him and unknowingly irritate others by his intimidating awesomeness. (Like, examples are: replacing his brother's porn with holy books and threatening the Oracle Paul that he would personally chop him to pieces and eat him for dinner.)

And until one day, they decided to make him into a more disciplined and "gentlemanly" Prince. The Council of the King finally resorted to ask help from the legendary wizard, Arthur Kirkland.

"Oh totally Wise and, _like_, totally mighty Arthur Kirkland-sama, we by the King's order ask of thy help to discipline the super _awesome _Prince Gilbert." Feliks flicked his hair and grinned at his nails. A voice chirped behind him." Please help us guide him in becoming a proper prince..." Toris whispered silently to the Mage who was busy throwing smelly stuff in his cauldron.

"Huh? Sigh… I have a bloody git of a servant inside my closet in my room. Get that thwat named Alfred out and let him be the royal whipping boy for his highness Gilbert. He damn hell deserves it anyway…" and then the phrases continued to mumble. The Counselor Feliks and his manservant Toris wasted no time and hurriedly skipped towards Arthur's room.

The room was clean and modest. Feliks and Toris kinda expected this, but their thoughts were easily disturbed when they heard silent muffled cries in the closet. _Why would he keep a kid in here?_

Then they opened the door just to find a blonde kiddo tied behind his back and tape covering his lips. _When did he even have tape?_ A piece of paper was stuck in his forehead and in a silly, barely understandable handwriting, written was:

"_Matthe- ALFRED Jones"_

The poor tied subject was whimpering something similar to "_uhmmpphh! uhmmph!" _and other weird sounds you usually make when you're tied up with tape in the old century. Feliks just told Toris to pick the kid up and then they were on their way inside the carriage, ignoring the poor young boy's objections. Another kid just by the window inside the house was waving_ "bye bye Mattie!"_ and disappeared into the dark, musky curtains.

* * *

At the time they stepped into the castle, Feliks threw the kid on the floor and plucked the tape from his lips somewhat violently, making the kid groan out in pain, and when he was already free, he began to cry._" I'm gonna die, uwaaaaaahhhhh " _he thought soberly and began thinking of what punishment he was going to receive because his brother tricked him when they were eavesdropping in Arthur's room. He knew his brother's facial expressions were weird ever since his bro heard the words _'that thwat named Alfred'._

While he was still busy crying his eyeballs out_, _he held a small bear in his arms. It was tied behind his back from the very beginning, and now the bear began to sympathize with him, and tried to think who this guy was and why was he holding him tightly.

By the time he wiped his tears, he was surprised at the sight of a young teen in front of him, observing him curiously. Or so he thought.

"Hmmm... That bear looks awesome. And because of that, I now hereby proclaim you as my personal servant."

...And shortly after that, Matthew knew his days of freedom were officially over, and his days of misery with this _prince_ were just about to start.

* * *

**Ah, chapter one is over. Thank you for reading.**

**So... do you want to read the next part? No? The answer depends on the reviews so...**

**Please review? Pretty please? I'd be sad if you didn't... Since it's my first fic... :'(**

**Reviews are always loved and welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2:Runaways?

**A/N:**

**Hello again~! I'm really so sorry about the late update! Our Exams are coming up as well as our and our Intramural and Field demos! whew... And thanks a lot for the reviews! It really made me happy! Waii~~! Okay~~, Chapter two was really hard to write, and now I'm really happy it's done! XD I hope you enjoy! Sorry by the way! XD  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xOxOxOxOx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a lovely morning. Rubbing his eyes, Matthew woke up and wished everything that happened yesterday was a dream. He pinched his cheek. Then he slapped himself. Another slap for extra luck. "_This is…" _He sighed. "…_ seriously not that good to be true…"_

Mournfully pulling on his fine velvet breeches and his white stockings, he sighed for the umpteenth time and tiredly combed his hair. This was his first day in the castle and he knew this wasn't going to be the way he positively thought it would be.

It was pretty early in the morning but he already saw the Councilor Feliks and his servant Toris chatting on the hall. They seemed to be talking about a new brown pony, but suddenly Matthew's full attention was averted to the footsteps of... none other than_ Prince Gilbert_.

Feliks rolled his eyes. (He and Gilbert tended to annoy each other, but because of his position, he forces himself to respect Gilbert.) He shrugged.

"A totally like, _Guten Morgen_, your awesomeness! _Wie geht's?_ "

Gilbert smiled at how sarcastic Feliks was being. _"Like, totally _fine_." _He tried to imitate Feliks's valley girl accent and they both laughed at how stupid each other was. Matthew and Toris looked at each other before they finally let their eyes observe their noisy masters. They both giggled, until the two particular masters suddenly fell into an _serious _argument, which was _twice_ as pathetic as before.

* * *

"Okay sissy Prince! Don't you like, actually study? Cause, like totally, you can't even tell the difference between a _bird_ and a _chick_!"

"What? Gilbird is _Gilbird_ 'coz it'd be totally un-awesome if it was Gil_chick_!"

"And so _like, totally_, how stupid is that?" Feliks pointed a finger at him.

"Just as stupid as your brain! Only yours is much more expensive, ha!" Gilbert laughed hysterically.

_'They argue over such silly things.' _Matthew smiled, but unfortunately, his smile was instantly filled with horror when the two brawling people accidentally pushed each other to a small table in the middle of nowhere. The two were fine, _hell_ yeah, but the reason why Matthew was _so utterly mortified _was because of a large, emerald-green jade vase (that was actually there before anything happened) went rebellious and emo so it decided to commit suicide by jumping from the table roughly about half a metre high, and was about to hit Kumakinji.

_About to hit Kumakinji..._

Matthew dived into the sea-less floor and rescued the bear, who was lolling around innocently. And... the vase was shattered to a hundred fragments which was already impossible to glue back into the original form. If they still planned to glue it, of course.

Feliks was now the one laughing hysterically. He pointed a nail-polished finger at the Prince (who was the one that started the fight) and gave a slight glance at the poor Matthew with Kumajanjan on his arms.

" _Oh noes_, your Highness~! That vase is totally punk'd! And we only like, borrowed it from Ouran! "

Feliks had a triumphant look on his cute girly boy face._"Prepare for your punishment, your Lordship!"_and Feliks happily clapped his hands twice.

Matthew knew what those claps meant. He knew something was gonna happen, and he knew what he was just supposed to do.

* * *

The Mighty Prince Gilbert refused to look at what was happening. He turned his back away before his ears heard the sounds of young flesh being beaten a tenfold, by a stinging bullwhip. _" This... is not my fault..."_ He bit his sorrowful lips and cursed. _"It's not my fault..."_

For some strange reason, he expected to hear cries and sobs from his whipping boy, but he heard...nothing. Nothing at all. _"What's happening?" _Suddenly, he found himself staring at the blonde boy, who was defiantly biting every yelp and cry of pain...

* * *

Three weeks have passed ever since the accident of the jade-green vase and the unjustifiable punishment for the whipping boy. The Prince tried his best not to establish friendly contact between him and the blonde, not just because of the guilt, but for his growing exasperation towards the latter. He really wanted to punch this guy in the face, and Gilbert remembered the reason why Matthew wouldn't cry out.

_"Because if you are not satisfied with my silence, then you might just get bored with me and finally decide to set me free."_

What Matthew wanted now was to be back into his home, with his brother and his step-father, and be alone and free. Even if he wasn't really getting much attention, he still wanted to be out of this horrid place of injustice and pain, chasing the butterflies and eating pancakes with maple syrup. _Oh how he just missed his life there._

_

* * *

_

Days passed, and life was getting more and more troublesome for the two. Feliks was just planting evil ways on how to get the Prince humiliated again and again, resulting in Matthew getting a thrashing fist in the earliest of mornings, and Gilbert hearing a bad, _really bad _rumor going on the castle. At first he just ignored the issue, but his rage just filled the gauge on his mind. Finally the Prince slid down to the room in a tower where Matthew slept, and examined the sleeping blonde before waking him up. Gilbert shrugged the poor boy awake, and Matthew sighed before asking why he was here and, _damn hell_ why at 2 am.

" Your... Lordship... *yawn* what do you want... this early of the day...?" Matthew rubbed his sleepy blue eyes.

The next words said by the Prince were enough to make him wide awake.

Prince Gilbert's sad face illuminated in the moonlight.

"I'm... I'm running away."

* * *

**Chapter two is finished! Hope you liked it~! XD And wait..! I have a question! Who do you want to be Gilbert's Father? I'm thinking of Germania though! Any ideas? XDD Want me to continue or not? Reviews please~! I also wanna know if you want something to add! Sorry I don't know what a 'thwat' is~! (what is that anyway?) And yep! France is coming soon~~ :D**

**Reviews are totally loved and welcomed! XD ( I love you all!)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Adventure!

**A/N: Long time no see~! Yo, it's me again! xD sorry if the third chapter took so long! I was kinda busy playing Grand Chase and school work things, stuff like that. It took a while to replenish my ego and get mood in writing. ^^ I'm really _so sorry_ for the delay~! I hope things get better as the story progresses ~~! And did I mention thank you for the reviews? Thank you everyone~! _Brittania beaam_!**

**

* * *

**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XxXoOoXxX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Matthew found himself already dressed up in his usual day-clothes, with a matching black-gold cloak and a weakly exasperated smile plastered on his face. This early morning's news was pretty_ quite wonderfully mesmerizingly glamorously and amazingly unexpected_, and sighed before he face-palmed his… uh, face.

"Please don't tell me you're really serious, your Highness. I really would not _appreciate_ a good whipping from the King himself. "

"Shush, silence! We're already inside the dungeon torture chamber, er, awesomenessly spooky place and we don't want to wake the souls of the dead, wouldn't you?" Prince Gilbert said as he pressed his back on the brick wall, mimicking the stealth assassins his friend Elizabeta once talked about (and the weird things they would do at night_._)

Matthew yawned as he wiped his eyes, clutching a small basket. "_Damn, I'm still sleepy…" _He continued to walk along the empty aisle, ignoring the world and began thinking._ "Prince, why me? Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't have any friends that you can share your agony with, righ-"_

He was cut off by a warm embrace and a gloved hand covering his lips, arms enveloping him tightly. The whipping boy would have preferred to stay in this peaceful position, minus the fact he was already unable to breathe. When he snapped out of his Lalala land, he realized was already face to face with the bratty Prince, his own sore back pushed to the cold brick wall, the gloved hand still on his covering his mouth and his right hand intertwined with the older boy's.

"Idiot! Don't walk away too far from me! I think the guards are awake. _But why?_ I thought Ludwig had the keys…"

They were a few meters away from the door. Matthew blushed at the awkward position, and saw a slight tinge in the Prince's cheek before Prince Gilbert actually decided to back away.

"Uh, s-sorry." Gilbert flushed bright pink. Luckily the lights were dim, or he would have to call himself a pansy. Gilbert glanced at the blonde boy for a split-second. An idea popped randomly on his head, but decided to talk about it later.

"P-Prince? I think I heard something weird..!" Matthew cried, voice barely audible.

"Ha? Nah, I don't hear anything." Gilbert stood still and listened.

"_Please, n-no…"_

The two boys froze on the ground. Then they continued to listen...

_"Have mercy...!"_ followed by heavy breathing. The boys could hear wails, cries (or moans?) and chains echoing the corridor.

Gilbert held Matthew's hand, nervously. "_The ghosts!" _He only mouthed the words, but anyway, Matthew was just as scared as Gilbert.

The Prince took a deep breath. He wasn't a pansy! He whispered something to Matthew. _"On the count of three, let's run towards the door. One..."_

_"N-No more, please!"_

"Two..."

_"I'm sorry! I'll do anything; please... please don't use the paintbrush... Master Ludwig...!"_

Huh? Wait, something's definitely wrong here.

_"Three!"_

The boys ran out the dungeon, screaming their lungs out; Gilbert almost swallowed a fly.

They ran past the castle gates like there was no more tomorrow, hand in hand until they were laughing like mad harlequins.

This was actually fun. Gilbert never felt this euphoric before. _"This is awesome."_

* * *

The stables were beside the gates leading to the forest. Gilbert slowly latched the stable door and entered along with Matthew.

There were no horses around. _"Maybe Feliks moved the horses somewhere else?" _Gilbert concluded_,_ nodding to himself.

Matthew giggled. There, on the last part of the horse stable, was a lone brown pony. The Prince went near it and read the note posted on the horse's door.

_"Pony-san needs privacy, so please move the stallions and other horsies to the west end stable. DO NOT TOUCH. -Feliks"_

"So that's why..." Matthew petted it, and Gilbert had an evil grin all over his face. He positioned a saddle and mounted into the pony.

Matthew sighed, and offered to lead the horse. A minute after, he found himself on the saddle with the Prince.

"Let's go~!" Gilbert said and gently made the pony canter. Matthew held on to the small basket...

Awhile later after they passed the last gates, it was already sure for Matthew.

His life will be doomed, and their adventures will continue...or maybe not?

* * *

**Chapter Three : Finished~! xD whoa... i hope that was alright! Reviews anyone? ? please be gentle with me! I'm just 14!**

**Review or else the ending will be like this: " Gil fell down from the pony and they both died. the end! " (sorry for the futile blackmailing!)**

**And ohh, about Feliks and Prussia's cat-dog relationship, see Prussia's description at wiki.**

**Seems he's not in good terms with Poland~ ! XDD**

**Reviews are still loved and welcomed. XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

**Hi minna~! Long time no see~! Sigh, it's been a while… TT^TT and it seems there's more alerts than reviews! Hahaha! ^^ Anyway, I tried to update it now because I just had time. I'm really sorry! huhu... Hope you enjoy~! (Really sorry for the late posting!)**

**

* * *

**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**xOxOxOx**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthew was dreaming.

He was dreaming of the times he had before entering the castle. The bright orange maple trees, the happy days he had with his brother Al and daddy Arthur... He could even remember a time when he was playing hide-and-seek with Alfred and the inevitable trauma it had caused him. He was locked for hours and hours until Arthur accidentally found him, shivering and on the verge of losing his _patience_ and _sanity_. Matthew laughed at the memory. He just _missed_ them so much. Heck, he even missed the inedible food he was eating every single day!

But life was cruel. There was no way he could return to the past, right? Now here he was, eloping with the noisy, spoiled brat of a Prince-

"Owww!" Matthew felt something hit his head.

He sat up, realizing that he had fallen down. Rubbing the back of his head, he opened his eyes. He was faced with the temperamental brat, a.k.a. Prince Gil, who was waving good riddance to the pony. _Good... riddance_?_ Oh dear._

"_The Pony!"_

Sigh. Life _is_ downright cruel.

* * *

"Now what are we going to do? We've lost the pony." Matthew sighed.

"That definitely wasn't my fault! Hmmph! It was totally nuts. That damn Feliks must be feeding that thing foie grass everyday!"

Matthew face-palmed. He knew this conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"B-but Prince, it was you who was controlling the pony..."

"Not my fault! Besides, I can't move myself freely when you're hugging me from behind! Tch…"

"Huh? What was that, Prince...?"

"Nothing!"

Prince Gilbert felt blood running up his cheeks. _"Man! What's happening to me? I sound like a pansy…"_

Gilbert stole a glance at Matthew, and looked away. _ "Must be the cold…"_

_

* * *

_

True, the time wasn't intended for warmth. It was just about 3 am, and the forest was covered in mist. The temperature was pretty cold, and the darkness wasn't helping either. A little more time and their lamp would go out. Matthew shivered slightly and found the wicker basket on the ground. He took it and began walking beside his Prince.

"Prince, d-do you have any idea where we're going?"

"No. "

They were hopelessly lost.

Matthew was tired of this. Any more of this crap and he might have to kill himself. "_Why do I have to suffer because of this guy? I'm whipped because of him, I'm hurt because of him, and now I'm sleepy, tired and hungry!" _

He was tired of playing games. He hated the fact that he was being abused by everyone in the castle, and no one was helping him. Well, if no one was going to help him, then he'd just help himself, right?

_"If only I could escape the Prince..."_

Wait, he… _could! _He'd run away from Prince Gilbert and return to his home! Prince Gilbert would be found by the castle guards the next day and come back to the castle. There._ Happy ending._

Matthew paced a bit, heart racing._ " I just need the right timing..."_ He looked at the Prince, who was standing still. He seemed to be in a trance.

_"Shhh! I hear something." _Prince Gil whispered to Matthew, somewhat alerted.

"Prince? What's wro-"

Matthew felt a hand roughly grabbing his collar, and winced. _"Don't tell me... a cutthroat?"_ He desperately glanced at the Prince. The Prince was caught by another man on the hand. _"No way… there's two of them?"_

_

* * *

_

He started to panic. Prince Gilbert yelped. "Let go! Take your hands off me, you bastard!"

"Well, what do we have here?" The man with a scarf said, pulling the Prince's face closer to him and raised the lantern for a closer look.

"I've got another one, Ivan!" the other man with longer hair called out, shoving Matthew forward.

"Ah, Yong Soo. They are merely noisy brats on fine clothing." The man raised Prince's Gilbert's hands on the air.

"Yeah, not much of a catch…da-ze. Got any money on your pockets, kiddos?"

"Not any business of yours, idiot!" Prince Gilbert snapped.

"He's pretty feisty, Ivan! What do we… eh?"

Yong Soo looked at Ivan, who was looking at Matthew. Matthew felt the scary killing intent emanating from the man.

"Hello. You seem to remind me of the young boy I had encountered at the market not too long ago. You two look very similar, indeed… Yes, yes… _Very_ similar…" A friendly smile was plastered all over his face. Matthew wanted to die then and there, but…

_"Is this freaky psycho talking about my brother?"_

"Ivan! What do we do now?"

_"Ivan... I've heard this name before... Ivan of Madness?"_ Matthew just remembered. He heard of this guy. Was this guy the kidnapper-slash-murderer?

"Yong Soo, can I keep him?"

The other man sighed, as Prince Gilbert was trying his best to free himself. Matthew could see the missing pony tied on a tree. _"They caught the poor thing…"_ Prince Gilbert was moving frantically and until he noticed their pony.

"Ahhh! The pony~ ! Come to papa!" Gilbert said, trying to be all lovey-dovey with the pony. It just gave an ignoring look which made Gil more irritated. Matthew made a face. They badly needed to escape these guys and go somewhere else. He decided to go on with the flow~

"Can we please go home? W-We're just lost children... and we don't have any money." Matthew clutched the wicker basket and looked at the Prince. He was arguing with the guy called Yong Soo, unaware of the danger they were facing. Ivan was just looking at him happily.

"That is okay," Ivan smiled." But first, may I whack your head with my fauce-"

"Shut up! That's our pony! Bow to your awesomeness!" Prince Gil was already reprimanding Yong Soo. Ivan looked at him with curious eyes.

"_Your_ pony? What makes you say so? Didn't you know ponies originated from Korea?"

"Keh! Mind your manners! Don't you know who _I_ am_!_?"

Yong Soo face-palmed. His head began to ache.

" I am the_ awesome_ Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"And_ I'm_ the Great Turnip of Russia!"

Matthew was struck in awe._ "That idiot!_"

Ivan smiled. It was really nice to see people going rowdy. The two continued bickering.

"I don't believe you~" Yong Soo grinned. _"This guy can't be serious. Heh,"_

_"_I have proof! Hmph!_"_

Ivan looked at the Prince mournfully. _"Poor child. He has become totally insane."_

Suddenly, the Prince took out a gold crown from the basket Matthew was holding on into.

"There! You can even check out our saddle! Now go bow to your awesomeness~! Yeah! "

Matthew froze_. "Eh... Oh, i think we're doomed."_

Yong Soo jaw dropped. The jewels on the crown are obviously genuine. And the saddle had the royal mark on it. "Hey, Ivan... do you know what this means?"

"I get to keep him~? Yay!" Ivan hugged the poor Matthew gleefully.

"And we're gonna be rich! Kimchi! "

_"_Vodk_aaaaaaa~!_" Ivan shoot stars and continued to extract the remaining air out of the poor whipping boy.

_"Yes, we are definitely doomed, alright."_ Matthew said, before closing his eyes.

This was going to be a long night...

And more chaos ensues... on later chapters~! xD

* * *

**Hai hai~! I thought I won't continue because of the packed schedule~ but hope the story's better... LOL**

**Please review? Any reviews I receive really warms my heart... T^T And please review before you alert, nee?**

**You can add me on TinierMe, (ayahchan) if you want to~! XDDDD I'm really trying my best in posting stories and I'm really sorry if I don't reach your expectations! (huhu, I'm still 14 years old, and school has it tough on me... TT^TT I think it maybe a while when I post the next chapter...xD) Depends if we're busy or not though~! Sorry if it's really a boring chapter... :'((  
**

**I'll do my best! So... review? Thank you! Ti amo~!**

**Reviews are loved, welcomed, and warms my heart. ^^  
**


End file.
